The present disclosure relates to a method of reading a code from a ribbon for a printer. In particular, the disclosure relates to a method of identifying the properties of a ribbon for a printer by measuring the tension of the ribbon.
There are many types of devices that use ribbon, including various types of printers such as thermal transfer printers. The ribbons may be of various types, including different widths, lengths, thicknesses, ink colors, ribbon materials, and so forth. Typically, the ribbons are supplied on simple spools (which may be, for example, a cardboard tube). Thus, the ribbon itself does not provide to the printer any information on the qualities of the ribbon; instead, it is up to the user to select the proper ribbon type and operate the printer accordingly.